


As long as I’m here (no one can hurt you)

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Victor comforts David after his mistake against Watford.
Relationships: David De Gea/Victor Lindelöf
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	As long as I’m here (no one can hurt you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘everything i wanted’ because that’s their song and no one can fight me on this 😤

Images flashed before him as he replayed the mistake in his head. His mistake.

The wall; the Watford players; the ball in the back of the net. He slumped against the wall, aware of the dirty glances thrown at him by his teammates. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, this wasn’t how he was supposed to feel. Disappointed. Humiliated. Hopeless.

‘I will always believe in you’. The nonchalance in Victor’s tone made his breath hitch. Victor made it seem so simple, as if not believing in him was the most absurd concept in the world.  
He searched Victor’s ice blue eyes, he hadn’t been sure of what exactly he was looking for - conformation perhaps, or maybe he was searching for the same dirty glare present in his fellow teammates eyes. Waiting for victor to laugh at him. To tell him ‘of course I don’t believe in you’. Because who would? After all his fuck ups?  
Deep down he knew Victor would never do that, but that didn’t stop the surprised breathe leave his lips as he was met with nothing but sincerity staring back. 

Soft smiles; shining eyes; intertwined limbs. He clung to victor, aware of the confused glances thrown at them by their teammates. This was how it was supposed to be, this is how he was supposed to feel. Content. Understood. Hopeful.


End file.
